Connections
by v1918
Summary: A story on friendship. A story on soulmates. A story of dealing with whatever life throws at you. A story of how life isn't cliched at all. Rated T. Canon pairings. sort of a drabble.
1. Prologue

Connections.

As social creatures, we are always, consciously or sub-consciously, trying to find a true connection with someone as a friend…or a lover.

Some of us are lucky enough to find one, and some of us always think about what they would do when they _finally_ meet someone who _truly_ understands them.

Moreover, there are some for whom these connections are not even a blip on their radars.

I am one of them.

This is my story, a lucky girl who serendipitously, found a lost connection and gained an entire family who loved and understood her.


	2. First Meeting

**Disclaimer : SM owns it all.**

* * *

I was eleven when I met Bella Swan, or rather Isabella Marie Swan.

You know how people tend to remember every single detail of the day they met someone special?

Yeah, I am not one of them.

Thought I should warn you about that, before you expect to be drawn into a cascade of words about how dreary the sky was P. S. : It was Forks; each and every single day is dreary) or how it rained spell bindingly when my mother dropped me at Forks Middle School.

Our first meeting wasn't really as much as hyped as it always is in books and movies.

All we did was awkwardly smile at each other after Mrs. Smith had me introduce myself to the class.

Another thing that you should know about me is that I was very awkward in my school years, until college, but we'll get to that later.

Right, so, back to my first day of sixth grade, Mrs. Smith had me introduce myself thrice to the entire class, along with a brief description of how I had transferred schools, just because I wasn't audible to everyone.

To be honest, I don't think anyone other than mean ole Mrs. Smith even heard me that day.

So, now you know about our first meeting. I went back to the only empty seat in the class at the back, with embarrassment visible on my face.

A girl, in front of me, turned back in her seat, and gave me a small little awkward smile.

That smile of hers was what gave me the confidence to strike up a conversation with her on the next day. She had made me feel a whole lot of calm with that smile of hers.

This is exactly how our friendship, the story of Alice and Bella, began, not with a lot of fanfare but awkwardly and comfortably.

* * *

 **A/N : Should I continue?**


	3. The Impostor

**Disclaimer : SM owns it all.**

Time truly does pass when you're having fun.

A year had passed since that fateful meeting and, Bella and I, had gone from acquaintances to best friends.

You know how some people believe in "jinxing it"??

I wasn't one of them... until I became one.

Bella met Edward in one of her AP Maths classes in seventh grade, the only class we didn't have together.

Life is unpredictable. It takes a whole of time to understand that. Truly understand that. It's not a competition either, nor does it have a particular timeline.

My twelve-year-old self was too naive when she thought that not having a class with her best friend wouldn't affect them at all.

Oh boy was she wrong.

It started out very simple.

First, it was just a couple of lunch periods missed, which soon turned into Bella having lunch in the library.

Then, came the sleepovers. Oh the sleepovers were the worst. They went from gossiping about everyone and everything to Bella talking for hours about how perfect Edward was and how she wished they could be more than just best friends, and me lying on the same bed, wondering what it meant for me. My status as her best friend.

Now, years later, it seems a bit overdramatic, but in young Alice's world, that one sentence made her doubt herself real bad.

You know what sucks about being a twelve year old girl with insecurities and not being comfortable in her own skin? Not having guidance, or rather, a boat to reach the other side of puberty and a river of confusing emotions.

Edward Cullen had successfully inserted himself in our lives by the end of the year, and that was exactly when everyone had started calling us, The Golden Trio.

 **A/N : Thanks for appreciating the previous chapter. The updates arent scheduled and I'm writing it out when I have bouts of inspiration, so sorry about that.**


	4. The Golden Trio

**Disclaimer : SM owns them.**

Edward Cullen was not what I thought he would be. He was charmingly sweet and oh so, funny that he had you laughing for days with his clever jokes, not that I would tell him that. We wouldn't want him to have an even bigger ego now, do we?

You know how we're unknowingly always judging everyone we come across? You might deny it but deep down, I think no one really is nonjudgmental.

I believe that it's impossible to not instantly form an opinion about something or rather, someone. But what do I know, right? Afterall, I'm but another speck of dust in God's petridish.

Edward and I, were soon like siblings. At the young age of thirteen, I was ignorant about how the world actually is, and to be honest, it was a really askewed version of reality that was in my head.

Edward, Bella and Alice. We were always joined at the hip, whether it was the library or the bleachers, cheering Edward's fan, Jasper, who was a basketball player.

I had only known Jasper vaguely back then. We shared a couple of classes and he was the class clown. I think I might've had a tiny crush on him.

The Golden Trio was utterly inseparable. We went through so much together. Cramming for finals together, me pushing them to date each other, yada, yada, yada.

My dreams of them dating each other, _finally_ , came true when Bella couldn't take Lisa's advances towards Edward. It was really cute.

Bella and Edward were dating each other by the end of freshman year.

Everything was going according to my plan.

 **A/N :** **If you're here with me, thanks a lot for reading. Would appreciate any form of indication that you're here :)**


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer : SM owns it all. No infringement intended**

* * *

 _"Everything was going according to my plan."_

Sounds pretty good for famous last words, right? Being an over thinker, having plans made me feel less anxious. What was even more gratifying was when they came to fruition.

 **The Plan** wasn't _evil._

Also, if you're thinking along the lines of world domination, I had _folders_ on that, stored away in the back of my closet.

Kidding...or not.

No, **The Plan** was really simple.

• Be BFFs with Bella and Edward forever.

• Have them get engaged by the time we graduate college.

• Settle down in Seattle after high school.

• Become a doctor.

The first part was easy enough, because in my fourteen year old head, we all were always going to be together.

It all started going wayward when Reneé found out about Bella and Edward. Reneé was so against their relationship that she wouldn't talk to Bella, unless and until, she promised to stop dating.

Reneé's perspective was easy enough to understand. She did not want her daughter bound to a town like Forks after graduation because of a relationship.

Bella, unable to cause her mother distress, broke it off with Edward and they decided to go back to being best friends again.

Our sophomore year was a lot more subdued because of this. Poor Edward and Bella didn't know how to cope with so many changes and their feelings, but they did it for Reneé.

Of course, I was with them through out it all, consoling Bella, letting Edward vent and even talking with Reneé.

I wish I knew it back then that this was the beginning of the end of **The Plan.**

* * *

 **A/N : Lemme know what your theories are! Thanks for sticking around! Really appreciate all the readers 3**

 **Currently reading : cupcakeriot's dottir and shouldbecleaning's Perfect Match**


	6. Familia

**Disclaimer : No copyright infringement intended. Twilight belongs to Meyers**

* * *

Edward was the first person; I told when I found out that my father had been cheating on my mother, for years possibly.

My mother, Chelsea Brandon, and I, had moved to Forks when I was in sixth grade. Forks was her hometown and she had wanted to be surrounded by her family.

My father, Mark Brandon, lived in L. A. and worked in real estate.

Their marriage definitely seemed strong to my younger self.

Three months before our sophomore year ended and summer began, my cousin, Mike Newton, got married to his high school sweetheart.

It was during the wedding preparations that I accidently came across text messages between my father and several women. They were all along the line of… 'Meet me at the hotel' and 'which room are you in?' I stopped reading when I came across several 'I love you' texts from one particular woman.

Of course, I had no business snooping around but that huge revelation was terrifying and so heavy. I hadn't believed it at first. I mean, why would my father cheat? My parents weren't overly affectionate but that didn't mean they didn't love each other. I knew for a fact that my mother was completely devoted to him, for reasons beyond my comprehension. It was terrifying to be in denial about something my fourteen year old brain hadn't thought could happen to her.

My doubts were cleared at Mike's reception.

Mark had gotten so drunk, he did not know up from down. He was _the_ drunk uncle at weddings. I was repulsed and disgusted at Mark's behaviour and attitude.

I had always been closer to my mother. Mark came down from LA once every month to Forks and stayed with us for a week. My mother and I spent all of our days together, and had become very close.

Chelsea had stayed at the Newton's so that Bertha, Mark's sister wouldn't be lonely.

Mark and I had gotten back from the reception at around 2 am, and I had escaped to my room. Through the quiet of the night, slurred words made their way to my room, _"I love you too, Maria."_

I didn't sleep that night.

I had no idea as to how I would tell Chelsea about this since I had no proof, and no courage. Mark left for LA the next day. The only difference now, was that I knew what was compelling him to go back.

This was eating me up from the inside, until I told Edward. He didn't know that instead of a far away cousin, I was talking about my own father.

This whole incident is significant because it changed me in ways I couldn't understand back then. I had major trust issues, which exist even now. I did not date all through high school and college. But life is unpredictable and short. You never know what's going to hit you and when. The best we can do is live in the present.

* * *

 **A / N : Appreciate the guest reviews and everyone who's still here. What do you think about this new development?**

 **One of the Guests had a question regarding dialogues and if this was a diary entry. This story is slightly based on personal experiences and regarding the dialogues, if this format isn't what you're comfortable with, I'm sorry but I'm not sure when I'll be adding more scenes and I'm thinking of a rewrite as soon as my vacations start in September (which is when my first year of medical school will finally be over!) or maybe completing the story as it is and then write outtakes, whichever is possible.**

 **Currently reading : Star in your Sky by Wonwordful (WIP) The Decision by windchymes (Completed)**


	7. The Day Alice Became Cray Cray

**Disclaimer : No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Everyone should've expected the fight or rather, "The Day Alice became Cray Cray", as everyone else called it.

It's weird how you know that the days before the storm were _"the calm before the storm"_ only after the storm has passed.

After the fateful day of Mike's wedding, I had ignored my father absolutely. It had resulted in various fights between my mother and me.

Somehow, junior year was coming to an end and no one could believe how we would be seniors in a couple of months.

This was exactly when the storm struck.

I had been a bit moody and withdrawn for the entire year. Every little thing had set me off. I was the embodiment of the classic emo teenager. It was like a massive period that had lasted for months. (Scientifically, not possible unless you have a disease, in that case, please contact a doctor immediately)

Right now, years later, I wonder if Edward and Bella even noticed that I was going through something, since they were always in a bubble of their own.

The Golden Trio had stuck it out for all those years because I was the one sticking to them. I had a bad case of third wheeling for years, even though they weren't exclusively dating.

I stopped talking to them about four months before junior year ended. The worst case scenario came true, since neither of them cared enough to even ask me why I wasn't talking to them.

I had become the lone wolf.

'The Day Alice became Cray Cray' started out like any other day. I ignored everything and everyone at school and focused on studying. I wasn't going to let the rest of my Plan fail. I was going to get into UDub, which had the best pre-med program in the country.

It all went downhill, when I spotted Bella, Edward and Jessica having lunch together.

Jessica was really sweet, if you ignored the fact that she was a two faced bitch. I hated her since middle school.

It wasn't the fact that they were having lunch or sitting together on _our_ usual table, but it seemed that Bella had finally agreed to write fanfiction with the Medusa of the 21st century.

I had been trying to convince Bella to write fanfiction, since we discovered it but she had been adamant on only reading it.

What happened next truly shocks me as well.

I had just taken up my lunch and was on my way to my new table at the library, when I happened to glance at them. Edward looked stuck with horror as he noticed me looking at them. I ignored him and focused on what Messica's nasally voice.

All I remember feeling is raw anger. Anger at my father for cheating on my mother, anger at my mother being naive, anger at my best friends for not caring about me and apparently replacing me. All of this anger came out as I screeched out of the canteen and driving back to home injuring my car and a couple of trees on my way.

Forks being Forks, everyone knew about the ordeal in minutes and everyone had theories about what might happen.

I was surprised as to how little amount of time it took for everyone to call them, the Power Couple.

This was how it ended, the story of Bella and Alice's friendship. From the Golden Trio to the Power Couple.

* * *

 **A / N : How are you liking the story so far? Please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Also, a surprise update, hope you like it.**

 **Currently reading : Is this the worst time to kiss you? by MujerN (WIP)**

 **(** **s/12704575/1/Is-This-The-Worst-Time-To-Kiss-You)**

 **Also please check out MujerN's Ruthless and Ivory if you haven't already! One of my favorites 3**


End file.
